paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Fire
This story is done by Tbrays30. This will be a story about how Med joins the PAW Patrol. *Marshall. *Skye. *Chase. *Rocky. *Zuma. *Rubble. *Med. *Smoky. *Tundra. It was a very hot summer day. Farmer Al was working outside in his field. Farmer Al: "Sure is hot out here...." As he works in the field he feels even more hot and he sees red in the field. Farmer Al: "Is that a...? Oh, my gosh it is!" He run from the field. Farmer Al: "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Farmer Yumi: "Oh, my goodness!" Farmer Al: "Call the PAW Patrol!" Farmer Yumi: "I'm on it!" Before they could call they see something that looks like a small dog or big cat run to the side of the house grab a hose and in time put out the fire. Farmer Al: "Who and what?" Before they could say anymore the pup ran off, just as the PAW Patrol arrived at the farm. Ryder: "Where's the fire?" Farmer Al: "Uh....Someone kinda took care of it...." Chase: "Who?" Farmer Al: "No clue...He ran...." Farmer Yumi: "He went in the woods over there" Ryder: "Chase, Smoky. Go fallow the pup, Marshall and I will make sure the fire is 100% out" Chase: "Chase is on the case!" Chase and Smoky take off to where Farmer Yumi was pointing. Chase: "Come here little pup!" Smoky: "Where'd he go?" Chase: "Hmmmm....I smell him! That way!" They run and run and run until they find a small pup, a little smaller then Smoky sitting next to a tree almost passing out from fatigue. Chase: "You alright little guy?" Pup: "I'm fine....Please...Don't hurt me" He says very, very tired. Smoky: "Why would we hurt you?" Pup: "Look.....I'm alright, okay? Please leave me alone" Chase: "We can't leave you...." As they say this all the PAW Patrol show up. Pup: "Oh, no more!" He grows. Tundra: "Who's this little guy?" Pup: "I am No-One....." Rubble: "Uh....?" Chase: "He's a bit well.....Scared" Skye: "Awwwww, poor guy" Pup: "Don't feel bad for me...." Rocky: "What's your name?" Pup: "Um....Why do you want to know?" Rocky: "Um....Hehe..." Pup: "Med" Rocky: "Ah, okay. Nice to meet you Med" Med: "You guys seem nice....But I'm still scared" Smoky: "Don't be! We always like to make new friends" Med: "Hmmmmmm" Ryder: "Why are you on your own?" Med: "Well...That's a long story" Smoky: "Why don't you come back to the Lookout and tell us?" Med: "Hmmm. I guess" Ryder: "Alright" They arrive back at the Lookout. Ryder: "Let's get you some food before you tell your story" Med: "Thank you" Rocky: "Alright. We're all settled, ready Med?" Med: "Yes" He begins: Med: "A long time ago, I was owned by a very mean man, he hurt me, never fed me and always yelled at me.....It made me sad, I cried a lot but, in time I managed to get stronger and not be scared of him, one night I knew the time was right to run from the man, I broke out of the house in the middle of the night ran for hours, from here.....You know the rest....." All: "Wow...." Zuma: "Dude! Your so brave! running from him Med: "I hide from dog-catchers all the time" Rocky: "Smoky and I did the same for awhile" Smoky: "Yup" Ryder: "Well, you don't have to worry anymore, we'll find you a home!" Med: I don't know if I want one......I've walked alone for awhile now" Smoky: "Relax, stay with us!" Med: "Hmmmm.....You all seem nice" Rubble: "We are" Med: "I'll stay for tonight, I'll head off tomrrow" All: "Okay" As Med walks into the Lookout he stops and sees Marshall. Marshall: "You're that pup who got the fire out before us right?" Med: "I am" Marshall: "You did a great job" Med: "Thank you, it was kinda fun doing it hehe" Marshall: "I love it also, I'm the Fire-Pup here" Med: "Hmm, nice!" Marshall: "Yup, I'm also a medical pup!" Med: "Cool, I've always been into that kind of stuff" Marshall: "You're a cool little pup you know" Med: "Thanks, you are also" Marshall: "Hehe" Med: "Anyways, good night" Marshall: "Good night" Med goes into the Lookout lays down and falls asleep. (As Marshall goes into his Pup-House) Marshall: "I hope he stays here....He's nice, and cute" At 5AM: Med: *Sighs* "I guess it's time to go...I kinda don't want to though...." He begins to think "I really like this place" Med: "I wonder, if I should stay? I mean, really...." He tries to go back to sleep, but is awaken by a smell he knew well. Med: "W, what is....Oh, no" He runs as he smells the smell of fire. Med: "Must put it out before anyone is hurt" He runs into the TV Room and sees a small fire. Med: "Where's the Water in this place?" He looks around until he sees a sink. Med: Need a bucket....Hmmmmmm.........There we go!" He fills up the bucket. Med: "1, 2, 3!" He throws it onto the fire and puts it out. Med: "Thank goodness" Just as he says this Marshall and Rocky come running into the TV room. Marshall: "I smelled a fire!" Med: "I took care of it" Marshall: "Good job Med, you've put out two fires!" Med: "I've put out more fires then this haha" Marshall: "I'm sure, you saved us!" Med: "I did?" Marshall: "Yup" Med: "I saw it and I ended it" Marshall: "We're very happy. Ryder will be happy also" Med: "Haha, good" Marshall: "Now, to sleep" Med: "Alright" The Next Morning Marshall: "Ryder" Ryder: "Yes Marshall?" Marshall: "There was a small fire last night" Ryder: "There was?" *Rises eye brows* Marshall: "Yeah, it was taken care of, everything is fine" Ryder: "You took care of it I'm guessing?" Marshall: "Well, Med got to it first hehe" Ryder: "Med put out another fire?" Marshall: "Yup" Ryder: "He has been doing a great job" Marshall: "That is what I wanted to talk to you about" Ryder: "Hmmmm?" Marshall: "Med has been doing very well, and.....I've been seeing now Chase and Tundra both have trainees..." Ryder: "You want a trainee?" Marshall: "I want Med to be my trainee" Ryder: "He seems like a good pup, let me talk to him more" Marshall: "Okay" Later That Day: As the day went on Med began to get a little closer to the other pups mainly the trainees. Med: So....You guys like, help the pups? Smoky: Yup! We're Trainees! We train under the PAW Patrol Pups! Kailey: Yeah, etch pup has their own trainee, Smoky is under Chase! And I'm under Zuma! Smoky: Yup. Med: Interesting, so you help them? Smoky: In a way yes, we mainly learn from them, they teach us everything we need to know to be a PAW Patrol pup one day! Kailey: Yup, I love my future Police-Pup! *Kisses Smoky's check* Smoky: Hehe my future Water-Pup *Kisses her* Med: Uhm....You're dating....? Smoky: Yup! I love her! Kailey: And I love him! Med: Lived in the streets...No time for girls...Wast of time to me.. Smoky: You'll find someone Med! Med: I mean...Never felt any reason just feel no use to love....As a wise man once said "I walk alone". Kailey: Everyone loves someone. Med: Eh. I've had a hard life living on the street. Marshall: Well, that can end. Med: How? Marshall: How would you like to be the PAW Patrol's newest trainee under me? Med: Well.... Smoky: Take it Med! Med: Hmmm. Of course, you all seem like good pups. Marshall: Good! You will be added by Ryder tonight. Med: Alright. Later That Night: Ryder: Med, will you always give a paw when help is needed, never leave a pup behind and always be there for the people of this city? Med: I will. Ryder: You are now a member of the PAW Patrol! Med: Thank you, I hope to help in any way I can. Ryder: Good! As Med walks away and downstairs Smoky Tries to "High Paw" Him. Med: Uhm? Smoky: High Paw! Med: *Puts paw up and does so* Ohhh. Smoky: Yeah! Med: I think I'm gonna like this place! The end! Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story